Blind Date
by ShizaAssassian316
Summary: Luffy's mates have found love between themselves, except Luffy. So his crew set him up on a blind date. But whose the mysterious beauty? My first EVER one-shot! LuVi! Chapter 3 is UP! Please R&R! DISCONTINUED!
1. Games Set

**YO! I'm making a quick one-shot LuVi story! Please let me know if I should continue!**

**-Shiza**

* * *

"Do I _have _to wear this?" Luffy looked at himself in the mirror: a long sleeve red collar , a black tie and pants. Luffy frowned at himself. It felt so awkward in these nice clothes.

"Hey, you wanted a dare, you got a dare! Be happy it wasn't getting anymore seconds at dinner." Nami pointed out, fixing his tie. Luffy gulped.

"Anyhtingbut THAT!:" cried. Nami smiled.

"Good. Then we're on the same page." Robin walked in with Sanji's black shoes.

"Here, wear these. The only decent shoes on the ship. That will be on our list of things to shop for while on the island." Robin spoke while examing her captain. He looked very much like a gentlemen. Except for one thing.

"Oh! Almost forgot." she used an extra hand to quickly swipe the straw hat from his raven hair.

"My hat!" Luffy cried.

"Come on Luffy, it's just for one day. It will be waiting on the ship." Robin held his hat at her side. She used another hand to fix his hair a little to finish his look.

"Perfect." Nami smiled as she looked over him.

"He's ready!" Robiin smiled too as they directed Luffy out of their room.

The StrawHats have made a pit stop at a new island just after playing a little game of Truth or Dare. Robin dared Luffy to go out with a single girl the next island they landed on. Luffy grumbled as he walked onto the dock as Nami, Sanji, Robin and Ussop followed.

"Now remember Luffy, find a girl, have a date and kiss her by midnight. Got it?" Nami reminded him.

"How will you guys know I did it?' Luffy asked.

"Oh, we have our ways. How about we raised the stakes. If you _don't _kiss her by midnight, you have to kiss all the guys on the ship." Robin smiled. Luffy shrugged.

"That's not _too _bad-"

"On the lips." smile grew bigger as Ussop and Sanji gasped. Luffy's eyes grew larger in shock. "That's the rules of Truth or Dare!"

"But But but but but but but-"

Don't throw your buts at Robin-Swan! You go out there and find yourself a girl, pretty or hideous, and kiss her. Hurry, NOW! NOW! NOW!" Sanji urged him, pushing him towards town.

"Are you sure he can do this?" Ussop asked. The clouds above started to get thicker and darker.

"Luffy's cute. He'll find _someone _to fall for him." Nami smiled.

"_Go find her. She's out there some where."_ Robin and Nami thought.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Stick around! Plenty more ahead! Please R&R!**


	2. Next Move

**OKAY! Here's chapter two! This chapter will be much longer! Please R&R!**

**-Shiza**

* * *

**-3 days ago-**

Vivi finally made port onto a new island. Karoo quacked happily, kissing the ground finally making land. Their previous day at sea was pretty rocky, for they went through a terrible thunderstorm. Vivi couldn't wait any longer; she made up her mind. To join the StrawHats. To be with Luffy. She read in the paper that the StrawHats were last spotted around Water 7, so she started her search here. Making Karoo stay with the ship, Vivi made her way into town.

_"Wow, it's very much like home." _Vivi thought to herself as she saw how lively the town was; children playing and running, bustling stores, even a puppet show was playing with a crowd of small kids pooled around the front. Vivi found herself tearing up. How she missed home already.

"STOP! THIEF!" a feminie voice shrieked. A tall hobo-looking man ran towards Vivi as she snapped back to reality. Vivi released one peacock string as the theif passed her by. She quickly slung the string to his ankle and tripped him. She pulled the string back and reached for the stolen item, when suddenly the theif grabbed Vivi's wrist and pulled a knife to her neck.

"Nice try being the hero- OOF!" the hobo grunted after being hit hard by a flying foot to the head. The hobo was then pinned down to the ground by a huge black buff man.

"So close, but no prevail busta!"the buff man snickered as he easily pulled the theif away. A small black woman, right at Viv's height, came running up to the huge man. She took the stolen item and hissed at the theif.

"Try that agian, and I'll let me brother give you what's coming to ya!" she scowled. the woman watched tehm leave, but then turned her attention to Vivi.

"I saw whatchu did earlier. That was pretty cool!" she smiled. Vivi sortive blushed.

"Oh, it was nothing." Vivi smiled back. The black woman got closer to Vivi to get a better look.

"You not from around here I'm guessing?" she asked. Vivi shook her head. The woman smiled bigger.

"Well now, welcome to the BlackPearl Island! (I'm just making up an island) My name is Shiza. Your name be?"

"Vivi."

"Nice meeting you, Vivi. You hungry? Come on to my place!" I'll fix you up something to eat!" Shiza skipped back toward her shop. Viv followed quickly behind.  
The shop was actually a bar/inn. There was a miniture gift shop, selly lucky charms (not the CEREAL!) and moon rings. The diner was pretty slow but had a welcoming feeling that drew people in. A pianoist, a drummer, and a saxophonist were playing on stage as people ate a drank.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Shiza smiled.

"Yeah." Vivi followed her to the front bar.

"Anything in mind?"

"Tea, for now." Vivi sat down. Witin seconds the tea was served. Sipping down on the drink, she notice a thick fog coming from a room.

"What's that room?" Vivi looked toward her right. Shiza looked behind her, and chuckled.

"That's the famous Jujula, our fortune teller. A lot of kids these days come in to get thiers told." Shiza handed her a grilled cheese sandwich. "Would you like to get yours told? Maybe curious about _your_ future?" Shiza smirked. Vivi thought about finding her friends.

"Has she ever been right?"

"Would you like to find out?" Vivi took a breath, and nodded. Shiza smile grew. "Well alright then!" Shiza walked to the door and knocked quickly.

"Grandma! You got a customer!" Shiza yelled.  
The door swung open as the fog got thicker. The room turned silent.

"Come in." an eerie voice beckoned Vivi to come forward. Vivi slowly got up from her seat. Shiza nodded her to go through. Vivi walked even slower into the room. The door slammed shut, spooking everyone out, except for Shiza, who couldn't help but laugh. The big buff dude from earlier came in. Shiza was the first to notice him.

"Grandma got a customer?" he spoke, noticing the quiet room. Shiza smiled, handing him a meaty sandwich. "Poor guy. I hope gran will go easy on him."

Shiza laughed even more. "That's not granma's style. You know that Bruno."

He shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Stick around! Things will spice up even more in the next chapter! Please R&R!**


	3. They Meet

**OKAY! Here's chapter three! This chapter will be much longer! Please R&R!**

**-Shiza**

* * *

Viv kept walking down the dark and eerie hallway trying her best to follow the thick fog. Her next step was nothing as Vivi stumbled forward and fell down the hole. She landed on a big pile of cushions and throw pillows, dust flying everywhere. She straightened herself to face a shiny crystal ball, sitting on top of a small table covered with a purple cloth. A shadow dimmed the ball's light as it came closer.

"Aah! What we got here?" a squeaky voice spoke through the silence. She was a tall, stringy woman, wearing a carribean sash-like dress, her long grey-white dreds covered in tiny shells and wearing a colorful feather head piece. Her feet were bare, but had a few rings on her toes, fingers and ears. In her hand was a small voodoo doll.

"Your name, ma'am?" she speaked again.

"Vivi." Vivi coughed, finding her voice. The shaman pointed to Vivi's braclet.

"May I?" Jujula asked. Vivi hesitated before handing over the braclet. Jujula clasped the braclet with her long fingers. Jujula stared longly at it.  
"You come a long wayfrom Alabasta, eh little princess?" Jujula at Vivi. Vivi jumped in shock.

"You can-how did you-' Jujula chuckled.

"I know a lot of things about you Vivi. Running away form your throne, to join your heroes. This Crocodile maaan, Cobra your father, Karoo your yellow ostrich, the rubba boy you in love with." Jujula raised an eyebrow at the metion of Luffy. Vivi blushed.

"Amazing." was all Vivi could say.

"You wish to find this man and his crew?" Vivi nodded quickly. "But you got no crumbs to tracken them down?" Vivi slowly shook her head.  
"Typical. Teenagers. Runnin' around on a wild goose chase! Your heeead above the cloouds-"

"Excuse me! Are you going to help me or not?" Vivi suddenly snapped. Jujula made no movement more than a raised eyebrow.

"You want my help? Sobeit!" Jujula smiled.  
Jujula gently shook the voodoo doll in her hand and on it's belly appeared Vivi's name. Jujula then took the crystal ball and broke it in half. The light haze out and surrounded the doll and swallowed it up inside the ball as it quickly melted back together.

"Now my dear, you must ask me one question that your want answered. Vivi shrugged.

"okay." Vivi sat up, but Jujula continued.

"You ONLY get one shot at this in order for the magic to work. _One _question, _one _answer." Vivi thought hard about her question. Luffy appeared suddenly inside the ball. Vivi blushed at his appearence. Not just one, but a million questions popped inside her head.

_"Does Luffy love me more than nakama?"  
"Does he love another?"  
"Would he laugh at me?"  
"Would he laugh at me?"  
"Will he laugh at me?"  
__"Should I confess to him?"  
"Will he send me back home?"_

Jujula couldn't help but laugh. Vivi went out of her train of thought, stopped her fidgeting and stared at Jujula as she straightened up.

"Looks like your questions evolve around _one_ in particular?" Vivi blushed more. having her question, Vivi spoke. "Are Luffy and I destined to be together?" Jujula stared at her for a while, then sighed.

"Love has a funny way of expressing itself. In order to find out, we have to go beyond what we can do ourselves." Vivi blinked. "What do you mean?" Jujula's smile returned even bigger.

"Would you like to find out yourself?" Jujula stood on her knees, coming closer to the crystal ball, her long fingers enclosed around the ball. Luffy''s face looking clueless made Vivi come closer, almost daring to touch it.  
"A small token is needed for this to work" Jujula said, messaging the ball. The ball started glowing brighter as Vivi felt herself being drawn to the light. The picture changed again, showing luffy with his happy smile that Vivi loved the most.  
"Anything." Vivi whispered. Suddenly, th ball got too bright that the light leaked out the door. Vivi jumped back, bieng swallowed by the light. Jujula's beady eyes looked up at Vivi before _she _was swallowed by the light.

"Your face."  
XXX**LUVI**XXX

A little BOOM shook the restaurant that only Shiza seem to notice. She turned toward the foggy door, but to see no more fog smoking out the door. Becoming concerned, she called Bruno to mind the store and she went inside Jujula's room. She mad her way down, down, down the strecthout hallway. before she made it to the big hole, she turned a sharp left walking through a door that lead down some stairs. It lead all the way to the room that now lit with candles. Shiza saw her grandma who turned and smiled at her before she noticed the body laying among the cushions, out cold. Shiza gasped, and rushed to her side. She looked down at raven haired woman.

"Grrandma! What did you do _this_ time?"Shiza hissed softly. Jujul shrugged.

"She wanted to know if her love wa true, so I gave her a test. It's up to her wheter she can pass or not." Jujula walked up beside the new Vivi. She leaned over to her ear.  
"You love will come in 3 days. Before sunrise on the third day you must earn his love and kiss him. If not, you will remain this way forever."  
XXX**LUVI**XXX

Vivi felt dizzy as she slept. Soon she found herself drowning. Everywhere she looked was dark waters. She couldn't move, she just sunk. Down, down, down she fell when suddenly a bright light appeared, coming closer. She noticed that the light was a bunch of tiny specks.

_"Fireflies? In water?" _Vivi thought as they came in a better view of sight. They slowly surrounded Vivi when Jujula's voice echoed through the water from above.

_"Before sunrise on the third day... earn his love and kiss him. If not, you will remain this way... forever."_

Vivi jumped up from where she slpet. It wasn't the pillows anymore. She checked her surroundings to find herself in a small room. She touched her face. Didn't feel like anything was out of place. The door opened and Shiza walked in.

"Hey! Your awake! I hope grangran didn't give you _too _much of a headache." she smiled as she walked towards the bed. "Tea?" Shiza handed out a mug. Vivi reached for it, but noticed Shiza's eyes were elsewhere. Shiza cocked her head to the side.  
"I think black's your color. It goes great with your eyes." Shiza smiled. Vivi paused, hands barely holding the mug. She scurried out of bed and searched for a mirror. She stopped at the dresser where a huge mirror was held. Just then, Jujula walked in.

"Mamaw!" Jujula smiled at Shiza, then turned to Vivi.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Vivi shrieked. Jujula cringed as Shiza covered her eyes. The scream was short but painful. Vivi gasped for air as she stared at herself and her new long raven hair and birght blue eyes.  
"MY EYES! MY HAAAIR!" Vivi tugged at her new hair. Vivi kept panicking.  
"What _else_ is different about me? Am I missing a few toes? Do I have moles on my back? In my NOSE?"

Jujula and Shiza just watched for a minute as she kept ranting away. It was pretty funny to Jujula to see a spell well done, but Shiza nudged at her to stop her. Jujula sighed.

"Vivi?" Vivi kept ranting. "Vivi?" again clamly.

"Vivi!" Shiza walked up to her and shook her sholuders.

"VIVI!" Jujula shouted. Absolute silence. "Thank you. Now Vivi, as you can see, you are no longer yourself, totally. You asked for results, I gave you the test. It's up to you to pass!" Vivi gaped at her, then turned back to her new face. She thought of something. Karoo!

"Oh god! Karoo! I've been gone for too long! What must have of happened to him?" Vivi cried. Just then, the door opened and a giant duck head popped inside. QUACK!

"KAROO!" she leapted toward him and hugged him, apologizing over and over again. After comforting her duck, Jujula got her attention.

"Now dear, there's one thing you need while on the spell, and it's this." Jujula pulled out a silver chain, connected to a quarter-sized stone surrounded small silver swirls.

"Wow. It's pretty." Vivi started longing at the stone. Jujula handed it to her.

"This stone will help remind you how long of time you have until your time is up."

"How will I know this?" Vivi asked.

"You'll know." Jujula smirked.

The sun gleamed through the curtains. Everyone watched the sunrise as the warm colors shimmered along with the cerelean ocean. Shiza gasped.

"Oh! I just thought of something! A new look deserves a new name. Any ideas?" she asked Vivi. Vivi turned toward the sunrise again. "I like Dawn."

"Then Dawn it is!" Jujula smiled. Vivi nodded in response.

_"Come on Luffy. I'm waiting for you." _Vivi thought to herself with a smile.

**_End of part one_**

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, NOT! What do you think? Please R&R! Stay tuned! **

**P.S. I can't make anymore promises. Things somethings get in the way, so stories might take longer than others. So sorry for my slowness! T-T**


	4. Hey Readers, BIG NEWS!

**Hery Readers! Whatzuuuup?**

If you're reading this chapter and review it, this shows me that I haven't lost you! As you can tell, I've been extermely busy, and I try to type my stories here and there when the time comes to me, but college and work and finding more jobs tend to get in the way. Not only that but loosing my password and resting it is also a problem! But, it has been solved and I'm ready to type up again for these stories listed below:

***Blind Date**

***Mermaid of the Sea**

***Ren's True Feelings **

**Aaaand counting the results from the poll I posted, I'll find my old notebook (hopefully I didn't use it...) and continue Cat Fever!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That's all the news for now. Thanks for reading this quick news update! Hope to see some reviews!

-**ShizaAssassian316**


	5. So Sorry

**Well, ...*fiddles with fingers*...**

**I really didn't think I would take this long in posting a new chapter of _Blind Date, _but life happens along with new job and school and family, and a lot of other things I don't want to go into.**

**Basically I stumbled upon a writer's block and completely stopped typing almost losing the next chapter update.**

**I really don't know about this story, if I should continue or not. I really can't see myself continuing this story. I hit a writer's block that's way too thick to pass. Next A/N will decide, or maybe I'll post a poll up to decide.**

**~Shiza316**


	6. Profile

Please check out my profile! Big news! Thank you!


End file.
